Loner No More
by Fenixwings
Summary: *Updated 1/21* sorry it took so long...I just found out it's all typed up....
1. Default Chapter

This story switches the point of view between Sakura and Syaoran. Hopefully it's not too confusing. It's short but the next one will be longer...  
********

_I'm not what a person would say is normal. I look and act like any other person but I'm not like them. I lived on this spaceship my whole life. I've never been anywhere else. My parents have described earth to me many times, but I've never seen it. They tell me it's still out there somewhere, but I know better. Earth was destroyed, by the Katorians, about 12 years ago. The Katorians were cat like creatures that walked upright. They had razor sharp claws and were very intelligent. The people of earth built this space ship to save themselves. It went into hyperspace. We were flying out of our solar system. With so few resources, we couldn't get back, not that we really wanted to go back to a cloud of debris, so now we are on our way to find a new place of peace away from dangerous alien species. We've stopped on many planets to get needed supplies. Most of the inhabitants are not hostile. My mother tells me to go play with the other children in the classroom on deck four, but for some reason, I'm just not comfortable around them. I prefer to be a loner and I hold a secret. __ One that will cause my death if revealed._

_********** _

_ "Sakura? Aren't you ready yet? Your class is going to start soon! You're twelve years old…" said my mother. She didn't finish her sentence. _

"I'm going," I said, though I hated it. 

I grabbed my bag that only had one book in it. Everything we learned was in it. Our very own captain, with the help of his faithful crew, my father the chief engineer, included wrote it. The book was quite heavy. Our living quarters are on deck 6. I didn't want to take the stairs so I went towards the elevators. I ran down the hall headed for the elevator when I accidentally crashed into someone. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized.  
"It's all right." 

I looked up. I had run into a boy around my age. He had brown hair and gold eyes. I quickly got up, apologized once more, then ran to the elevator before the doors shut. 

***  
I'd never seen that girl in my whole life. This is such a small ship. I was very surprised when I bumped into her. I'm guessing she was heading toward the classrooms but I couldn't be sure. She had the most interesting green eyes I had ever seen and short brown hair. She apologized, then ran to the elevator. I ran to my locking compartment and grabbed my book. I also headed for the elevator. 

***  
The door of the elevator shut. Who was that? I hadn't seen him before…my mind turned back to my class. I checked my bag for the homework I had received just yesterday. Folded inside my book was a piece of paper with questions about the chapter we had read. The spaces in between…were filled. Good! I wouldn't last through another lecture from Ms. Mitsuki. The elevator lurched and stopped on deck 5. Some of the people in the elevator got off while others took their places including a girl with long hair. She was also in my class and the only person I could really talk to. 

"Hi, Tomoyo!" I said.  
"Hey, Sakura!" She replied. 

As we got off the elevator, I pulled her aside and told her about the boy I ran into. 

"OH! I haven't seen him either. I heard there was another classroom a few decks up," explained Tomoyo.  
"That close to the bridge?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but I heard some of the students were getting transferred to our class."  
"Hoe…" 

Part of me hoped to see him again to find out who he was while the other wasn't sure. We walked to our class and took our seats. 

******** 

What do you think? This is my first attempt at a S+S fic. ^_^; Please review and tell me. Thank you for reading! 

Pika112388 


	2. 

*****ch2***** I had to wait for the next elevator to come. Before the doors closed, I could hear a distinct screaming down the hall. 

"Syaoran! Wait for me!" 

It was my cousin, Meiling. Besides me, she had been the only other person that was getting a transfer. I pushed the open button angering the rushing adults slightly. She hurried into the elevator with her book. I let go of the button and the doors shut. It stopped on deck 4 where our new class was. I went in and the teacher led Meiling and me to the desk at the front. It was like the classrooms on earth. There were rows of desks and one large desk in the front for the teacher. I stared around at the class. It was quite small. Only ten or fifteen kids were there. Then, I saw her. The girl I had bumped into earlier. Meiling was also looking at the class, criticizing almost everyone. 

"What kind of outfit is that? Who did her hair?" Meiling asked herself. 

I sighed and shook my head. How rude could she possibly get? Then the teacher made the announcement. 

"These two were transferred from the classroom on deck 3. Would you please introduce yourselves?" said Ms. Mitsuki.   
"My name is Syaoran Li," I said. There wasn't much else.   
"My name is Meiling Li. We're cousins," said Meiling.   
"Good. Now Meiling can sit…right over there behind Tomoyo," said Ms. Mitsuki pointing to an empty desk behind a dark-haired girl. 

She casually walked over to her desk and pulled out her book. 

"And Syaoran…you can sit behind Sakura!" Ms. Mitsuki continued pointing to the desk behind the brown-haired girl I had bumped into earlier. 

*** 

So his name was Syaoran. And he sat behind me! I turned red but tried to hide it since his cousin was coming up the aisle. She sat down at her desk and took out the book. Syaoran on the other hand was walking as casually and quickly as he could. His face was bright red but no one noticed. At that, Ms. Mitsuki began the lesson. 

"Today, we will start with Earth studies and continue our experiment. Would everyone please turn their books to chapter 3?" said Ms. Mitsuki. 

Everyone pulled their books out of their bags and placed them on their desks. They flipped through the pages until they reached chapter three, which had a picture of the earth on the title page. 

"Please read the first section, then answer the questions on the writing pads in your desk," said Ms. Mitsuki. 

"We're already past this chapter," complained Meiling. 

Ms. Mitsuki didn't say anything. Meiling decided not to complain, at least as long as Ms. Mitsuki was in charge. She did as she was told, but was grumbling through half of it. It took a while, but I finished reading. I pulled out a little electronic writing pad and pen from my desk. I wrote down the questions and answered each one as best as I could. I read the questions over, added a few things, then pushed a button that said, PRINT. A small piece of paper came out of the top of the little hand-held writing pad with everything I had written. I wrote my name at the top and put it on Ms. Mitsuki's desk. 

**** 

Our class had studied this subject recently and I didn't have to read it but I did to refresh my memory. Meiling was grumbling beside me as she pulled out her writing pad and answered the questions. I reached into my own desk to find the writing pad. I pulled out the pen and started to write. With my mind refreshed I finished them easily and printed them out. I wrote my name, then put it on Ms. Mitsuki's desk as I had seen all the others doing. I walked back to my desk and sat. Meiling got up shortly after and also put hers on the desk. 

"Now that everyone has turned in their assignment, we will begin our experiment. Please follow me to the lab," said Ms. Mitsuki. 

The class got up from their desks and followed her out of the class. We went toward the elevators but instead of going in one, Ms. Mitsuki turned to the left wall. There was a panel that she opened to reveal a skinny slot. She pulled a card out of her pocket and slid it in. A small screen showed up and she tapped it in several different spots that I assumed was a code. The wall slid open and there was a large empty room. 

"This is the elevator for the classes. We can't all fit in the regular elevators and Ms. Mitsuki is definitely not going to leave us unsupervised up here," one of the students told me. 

We all stepped into the elevator. Ms. Mitsuki pushed the 5 and the doors shut. The elevator jolted then went down. After a minute or so, the elevator stopped, the number above the door now reading 5. The class filed out of the elevator and waited for Ms. Mitsuki. She led them down the corridor until they reached a large door with a sign on it that read: Lab 1. She opened the door. In front of us was a large room with 6 or 7 large tables. Each had drawers and a sink nearby. There was a big cart in the front that contained different colored rocks. 

"Please split into groups of four and go to one of the tables," said Ms. Mitsuki. 

Almost as if the class expected this, they were all split up and at the tables within seconds leaving Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and myself standing in the front. We walked to one of the tables. 

"Now that you are all split up, we will begin our experiment." ***** I couldn't believe it. We were all together. What were the odds of that?   
*****   
Yeah, I know. A weird place to end, but I don't really want to go through the class. Yeah, I'm lazy. So, that's it for now, the next chapter will go up as soon as I can get to the computer. Thanks for reading. Please review!^_^ 

Pika112388 


End file.
